nobeliumrblxfandomcom-20200214-history
DoritoMcDew
This page was about me, Advaneten, who went by the name of "DoritoMcDew" at the time I wrote this. One day we (Nobelium) opened up this wiki, and thus thought it would be fun to write our own personal wiki articles on ourselves. I'd like to make it clear that this was a pretty long time ago, to any faithful reader out there. The thing I wrote doesn't exactly represent me today, and if anything, I'd rather not be remembered as such. However, I believe that this page, and my time in the community of Nobelium, for that matter, shouldn't be thrown away, never to be remembered. Even if it was a childish, dramatic mess of events and memories, I'm not ever going to deny that it happened. Because of this, you, and everyone else, can read what I wrote in 2017. DoritoMcDew is a user on Nobelium. I think. Summary DoritoMcDew, while not active on the website itself, is heavily sociable on the Nobelium Discord. DoritoMcDew originally had RBLXdev when it was still a Play Solo client but did not join the community until the RBLXhue phase. History DoritoMcDew originally joined ROBLOX in 2011 by the name of TONRYKILLER11. There he got his first slice of the classic games. Unfortunately, because he used f r o n t i e r , his internet wasn't exactly happy about him playing ROBLOX, which in turn caused his internet to fucking die when playing ROBLOX for too long. DoritoMcDew then joined ROBLOX once more in 2013 by the alias of neckslice45 and instead of forgetting the password of his account like he did 5,000,000 other times, he managed to remember it. DoritoMcDew then grew on slowly, but progressively through his years. It was only until 2016 when he decided to join Wrathoxic's 2008 simulator. He enjoyed his job, and quickly became good friends with his co-workers. One day, when DoritoMcDew was recalling about RBLXDev and how he wished it was still up, SCBOLBOY informed him that RBLXDev was in fact still up, but private. Intrigued, DoritoMcDew asked to be invited in the group during the RBLXhue phase and stayed ever since. he also was on graphictoria for a bit when it was actually good but I don't think anybody gives a flying fuck about that This was trivia, not anymore I feel like these shouldn't be remembered, other than the MLG one, I have made the decision to forever hold that burden Honestly, my only regret was I didn't thoroughly say goodbye to Nobelium before I left. It's as if the several adventures I was a part of just vanished like they never even existed. Even if they were made on some ancient, definitely-illegal engine for a game aimed to children, they're still memories that I will forever cherish. If anyone in Nobelium so happens to read this, I'd like to make these words heard. '''Thank you. '''I really can't say that enough. You guys were the first real community that I was a part of, and that was something a kid like me couldn't get in the place I grew up in. For once in my life I felt like I was finally a part of something, and I was accepted in that something. I am so damn glad things went that way. I will never forget about any of you, nor the experiences we shared together. Thank you for letting me be a part of something so stupid, yet so disgustingly wholesome and surreal. And to anyone here who have no idea about any of this, don't worry about it. oh and thanks for the memes i forgot to mention thaCategory:Players